The present invention is related to low battery warnings, and more specifically to an automatic reduced audio low battery warning.
Currently, many electronic devices that are portable have a battery to supply power when not connected to another power source. Further, many of these devices, for example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, audio players, electronic game devices, etc, may not provide a notification that a battery life is about to end. Even those that may have an indication that a life of the battery is running out, these devices usually provide a visual display requiring a user of the device to monitor and look at the device to determine if the battery life is low and about to end. These factors contribute to frustration of users of the devices as these devices may suddenly cut off due to a life of the battery having expired without any warning to the user of the device.